1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball teeing apparatus for teeing up a series of golf balls on a practice tee, and more particularly, to a container for holding the golf balls and a dispensing mechanism and movable channel arm for delivering a golf ball from the container to a practice tee.
2. Summary of Related Art
Golf is a well known sport throughout the world and continues to grow in popularity. Golf is also a demanding sport which requires regular practice in order to maintain and improve the skills of a golfer. In addition to playing rounds of golf on a golf course, golfers typically practice on a regular basis by hitting balls at a driving range. In addition to the traditional outdoor driving ranges, golfers now use indoor driving ranges and home-use driving nets to practice.
When practicing their driving at a driving range, the golfers are required to tee up a golf ball on a practice tee after every shot. This repeated bending to tee up the ball is tiresome, especially for elderly golfers or golfers with back or weight problems.
A golf ball teeing apparatus provides an efficient and less tiresome method for teeing up golf balls at a driving range. Another benefit of the golf ball teeing apparatus is that the golfer can maintain his feet and grip in the same position when hitting the balls. The ability to maintain stance and grip improves concentration and provides a repetitive stroke capability which is often beneficial in a practice situation.
A number of golf teeing devices have been developed to assist the golfer in teeing up the golf ball during a practice session. Such devices have been expensive to purchase and install. The golf ball teeing devices have also been mechanically and/or electrically complex, which often makes such devices more difficult to use and maintain. The golf ball teeing apparatus is typically used outdoors in a somewhat difficult environment. The device, if used at a public driving range, may be subject to somewhat abusive use in operation. The golf ball teeing apparatus must have rugged construction and be easy to maintain.
Owners and users of the golf ball teeing apparatus also desire a device that is portable and easy to set up. A golf ball teeing apparatus that is light weight and portable can be stored when not in use and then conveniently moved to the driving range for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,446 to Eberle discloses a dispenser with a movable arm maintained in spring tension. The arm pivots in a horizontal plane and includes a dispensing head at the fixed end of the dispenser tube to limit the flow of golf balls into the tube. The golfer must rotate the arm with the club and then tilt or rock the dispensing head forwardly to release the first ball and then rearwardly to position the ball on the tee and block the other balls. The golf balls have a tendency to jam up in the hopper and the dispensing head is difficult to coordinate.
A motor driven teeing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,391 to Karr. This teeing apparatus requires a motor and complex gear assembly to position the arm mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,296 and 5,071,131 to Turnidge et al. also disclose a vertical arm for dispensing golf balls. The device includes an operating pedestal and pulley system which moves the arm from an upright position to dispenses a golf ball. The device includes an upper and lower golf ball stop to prevent more than one ball at a time from entering the guide track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,614 to Tange discloses a vertical arm with a return spring. Tange describes the frequent problem of golf ball jams in the storage hopper of a golf ball teeing apparatus. The golf ball dispenser shown in Tange includes internal baffles with a zig-zag vertically rising single column to eliminate the possibility of balls jamming in the storage hopper.
Another golf ball teeing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,107 to Park. The arm is motorized and moves only in a horizontal direction. A guide wire is used to maintain the ball on the arm until the ball is positioned above the tee.
Although a number of golf ball teeing devices are known, a multitude of mechanisms and installation requirements result in complex operations. The devices are expensive and difficult to maintain such that few golf ball teeing apparatus have achieve success in the market place.
A need exists for a golf ball teeing device which is low cost, and simple to manufacture, use, and maintain. The device should be light weight and portable. The golf ball teeing device must be able to accurately position one golf ball at a time on the tee. Another important feature required in a golf ball teeing apparatus is the ability to dispense a number of balls from a storage hopper without the balls jamming.